


Grace Kelly [vid]

by thegiggleloop



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Grace Kelly - Freeform, Mika - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiggleloop/pseuds/thegiggleloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VID: Niles looks at Daphne and thinks, "Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Kelly [vid]

Niles/Daphne vid - set to "Grace Kelly" by Mika.

Password: **crackers**  


[Grace Kelly](http://vimeo.com/43942381) from [thegiggleloop](http://vimeo.com/user4688405) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
